A Secret Love
by Wind the Hedgehog 11
Summary: It's been two years since Team Plasma disbanded, and V wants to see N again. Will she ever see him? If she does, will things be different? V is going to Sinnoh to meet up with N, along with Blair, Bianca, and Cheren, to battle gym leaders and the champion, Cynthia. They will meet new people on the way to help them on their journey! OC Submission open.
1. Chapter 1: Another Adventure

A secret love

You can give me OCs before I post the third chapter, and they'll stick with N and V for the rest of their journeys. You can also give me ideas for the next chapters, and I'll think about them.

Chapter 1: Another Adventure

~Vera

I looked out my window. It was two years since I last saw N. He said he was going to come back soon, but when was soon? Was it close, or was it still far? Sighing, I stroked the head of the Zoroa he gave me before he left. It was an egg from his Zoroark. It hatched about 2 months later. It hatched as a female, and I named it V. V was my last memory of N, and the beginning of my real name. Veraninia. I _hate _Veraninia. I either am called V, Vera, Nia. N called me Vera most of the time. He was the one who gave me that one. I wanted to be called V, so my friends, Cheren, Bianca, and Blair, called me V. Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of them since N left. Man do I miss him. None of the other people know of this, so obviously I can't tell them or they think I've gone crazy. Liking a man who worked for the bad side, well I can't think of the punishment. Looker, a friend from the International Police, said that N might have been spotted in a different region, Sinnoh actually, riding a dragon type Pokemon. In a few days, I'm going to call him. If he doesn't answer, then I'm going to Sinnoh. I told my parents that I want to journey to fill up the Pokedex, and I do want to do just so. I'll also be looking for N.

"Will we ever get a peaceful day, V?" I asked the black and red Pokémon. V just gave me a look, without Pokémon sign language, that clearly said "Nope." Again I sighed. Pokemon trainers from all over Unova wanted to challenge me and see how strong I am. Of course, I beat them with strategic moves. Suddenly my crosstranciver rang. "Wonder who it is." I grumbled. I answered, "Hello, V, Vera, Nia, or Veraninia speaking."

"Vera? You okay?" A familiar and wonderful voice rang out.

"N!"

"Shh. Don't be so loud. I'm being watched by the Shadow Triad ever since I left. I'm guessing Getsis set them up to it."

"Okay, okay. Where are you?

"Hearthrome city in Sinnoh. Why?"

"I'm coming to you."

"Don't! Getsis can use you to persuade me to go back to team plasma!"

"I'm still coming!"

"Fine, but try not to be seen. Just use your own Pokemon. Battle the gym leaders too, just not to be suspicious."

"Alright. I'll leave tomorrow. It'll take about two hours. Can you wait for me in Hearthrome? I have the map on my town map."

"Okay, I'll stay in Hearthrome."

"I'll see you later, then?"

"Yup. See you later. Be sure to call me when you land in Hearthrome."

"Sure! By N."

"Bye, V!" I signed off and felt that nothing will spoil my joy. I'll be seeing N again! And meeting the famous Pokemon professor there, Professor Rowan.

"V! Time for dinner!" my mom called. I ran down and told my parents what I was going to do the next day.

"But, V! That means we won't see you for a while." My father exclaimed.

"Of course you'll see me! I'll call you on the X-transiver!" I said pleading. My mother looked at my father.

"Let her go, honey. She wants to, and I know she'll call. V always calls. Besides if she goes, then we are returning the favor to professor Juniper of giving V her own Snivy." My father opened his mouth to argue, but then thought and said instead:

"Alright, I give up. The girls win; I'll let you go to Sinnoh." High-fiving my mom, I sat down at last to eat my dinner.

**The next morning**

I felt something lick my face. Opening my eyes, I saw V stare at me. "Oh right!" I said out loud. I scrambled out of bed and hurried to get my clothes on. My usual outfit was soon ready: my pink and white hat, my jean shorts, my pink bag, and my black and white vest and shirt. I picked up V; put my poke balls and everything else in my bag. "Let's hurry V. I want to meet N and Professor Rowan as quickly as I can!" I said to the little ball of fur. I went downstairs to see, none other than Cheren, Blaire, and Bianca sitting at the table as well!

"Hi, V!" They said together.

"Hi guys!" I said happily. Then I realized something else. "Today's my birthday!"

"Of course. That's why we're here! And we are also coming with you to Sinnoh!" Bianca said pulling me to the table. Cheren looked excited for once. And Blair had a look that meant that he knew that seeing new Pokémon and fighting new gyms wasn't the only reason I wanted to go to Sinnoh. In fact, only these three friends I told about my secret affection for N. And they haven't told anybody. They understand me.

"Well," said Cheren so surprisingly that I jumped of my chair. "We might as well leave now, since all of us are finished eating. We already said good-bye to our parents."

"Alright," I said, and turned to my parents. Going over and hugging them, I whispered "I'll be back. I promise. Back with eight new gym badges."


	2. Chapter 2: Departures and Arrivals

A Secret Love

Departure and Arrivals

~Vera

Saying good-bye to your parents to be going to a different region is harder than you think. Still I made it through and said good-bye to the entire town, including Professor Juniper. Climbing on my Braviary, Blair, Cheren, and Bianca climbed onto their flying types too. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Hey, Dove's going to be in Sinnoh too!" I said. Dove was my best friend, but she left for Sinnoh instead of traveling Unova. Blair looked more than happy to see Dove. I looked at him and saw something that I saw in my eyes yesterday. Love. And now I understood why he couldn't wait to get to Sinnoh. He must have been so absorbed into the farewells and how to get to Sinnoh that he had forgotten about seeing Dove. Saying a last farewell with tears welling, we took off. I yelled to promise everybody that we'll call them when we get to Sinnoh. About half an hour later, I took out my X-transceiver and town map. We were a quarter of the way there. Holding tightly, I dialed N's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, N! Don't worry, we coming. About three quarters of the way left. Hope they have amusement park. Remember the one in Nimbasa?"

"Where you kicked me out the window? Yes, I do. I think there is an amusement park in Sinnoh. Why?"

"I want to get Bianca and Cheren together. They are a good couple!"

"Yup, like me and you."

"And also Blair and Dove! They haven't seen each other in a while…"

"Well, now they will. I met her and she's waiting with me. Hey Dove! Guess who I'm talking to?"

"Let's see…Your girlfriend, V?" A familiar and teasing voice answered.

"Hi Dove!" I said excitingly.

"Hi V! Where are you landing?"

"Hearthrome, of course. Blair can't wait to see you." I said smiling at Dove's blushed face. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"You knew what?" Blair said, soaring to me.

"Nothing, nothing." Dove said quickly.

"Hey Dove!"

"Hey, Blair." I could still see some blush in Dove's cheeks, but Blair seemed not to notice.

"How's Shay? And Pip?

"They're fine! Shay, Pip, remember Blair?" I heard cries of two different Pokemon.

"Hey Pip! Hey Shay!" Blair said, trying his best to stay in view of the webcam and staying on his flying type at the same time.

"Gotta go, Rowan's calling." N said.

"Okay. Bye N! Bye Dove!" Blair and I called. Checking the Town Map again, I saw that we were half way to Hearthrome with…An hour left until I was suppose to call N again.

"Just head to Hearthrome city, Braviary." I said a bit sleepily. Resting my head on Braviary's back, I closed my eyes and fell asleep and drifted to the dream world. It felt like a second from when I closed my eyes when someone shook me awake.

"V? V! We're in Hearthrome!" Blair was shouting in my ear. Sitting up, I saw a huge city. Grabbing my X-transceiver and dialed N again.

"Hmm?" N answered.

"We're nearly there N. I think see professor Rowan." I said peering at the coastline as streets came into view. "Yup I see him." A figure was waving to us.

"Everybody, hold on!" Cheren yelled. "Let's all use quick attack to get there faster!" Nodding I got ready.

"One…Two…Three...Now!'

"Quick attack!" All four of us yelled to our flying types. We dashed forward to the coast. I pulled up on Braviary like a Ponyta to slow down and land. Climbing off, I waved to professor Rowan. I returned Braviary to its Pokeball. Beside Rowan, I saw N and Dove.

"Dove!" Blair and I cried. Dove's cheeks went slightly pink. I felt something nudge my leg.

"Shay!" I said picking the bush like Pokémon up and hugging it gently. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw N

"Looks like you haven't diminished your love for Pokemon."

"Of course I haven't! If I did, then V wouldn't feel so good." I said motioning the red and black puff in my hood. N picked up the sleeping ball of fur, which was now puffed up because of the wind. Rowan cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems that everybody else is acquainted. I'm Professor Rowan and a friend of professor Juniper. May I see your Pokedex?" He said holding a hand out. Digging my free hand into my bag, I pulled out a turquoise-aqua blue Pokedex. Checking it, Rowan smiled.

"Rare, evolutions, and special discolored ones. Excellent!" I smiled at his words. "What's this? Reshiram and Zekrom as well?" I nodded. Handing back my Pokedex, Rowan said to challenge gyms too, to get stronger and more familiar with the Sinnoh Pokémon. V woke up and transformed into another Rowan.

"Huh? What's this?" The real Rowan said.

"That's V, my Zoroa. She likes transforming into new people to freak them out." I said, laughing. "V, you can stop now." V transformed back into herself and jumped into my hood again to sleep.

"If you want, there's a gym here in Hearthrome." Dove piped up.

"Of course I'll battle it, if that's what you are suggesting." I said, giving a knowing glance at her. "Let me go heal up first." Exploring the city, we easily found the Pokemon center and Poke mart. Leaving my Pokemon with Nurse Joy, I wandered over to the Poke mart. I took out my town map and checked Hearthrome City for its gym. Ghost type. Well, time for some strategy planning!

"Hey, V!" Cheren called. "Best you get Oran berries! Because-Ow! What was that for?" I turned to see Cheren in his gym leader outfit, rubbing his cheek with Dove glaring at him. On no! Cheren's gym leader outfit means "Factual Cheren" since not only is he gym leader, but a Trainer School teacher.

"Just shut up, Cheren! Now's not the time for Factual Cheren!" Dove said. N was chuckling at Cheren rubbing his cheek. I sighed, but Cheren's right. Oran berries are good. Paying for ten, I put them in my bag. Nurse Joy was back, with five Poke balls and V. Renting two rooms for the night, girls in one and boys in the other.

"Let's get to sleep everybody." Bianca said sleepily and I stifled a yawn. Going into the bathroom, I got ready for a nice, warm shower. Make that nice, warm, and relaxing. After that, I felt extra sleepy. I went out of the bathroom yawing and stretching. Bianca when to the bathroom next. I half expected her to get her Mincinno to clean the bathroom after she finished.

"Hey, I thought you were strategy planning," Bianca said from the bathroom. "But it looks like you aren't." I shook my head and Dove stared.

"Not now." Another yawn "Besides, I already finished strategies for ghost type Pokemon. I did that in the Pokémon center and the poke mart." I replied pulling the covers.

"Quick thinking," Dove agreed. "But will they work?"

"I'm pretty sure they will." Bianca said.

"I'm pretty sure they will too." I saw Dove look distracted for a moment. "Anything wrong, Dove?"

"Not much," The dark haired girl replied. "Except what were you yelling about on the X-transceiver?"

"Oh that." I said sheepishly. Making sure Bianca was in her shower, I whispered. "I…um…Well, Blair…um…He…Man, Vera! Why can't I say it?"

"Just continue." Dove pressed on.

"Alright, alright. Blair, he…um…Be sure not to yell out or laugh okay?" I saw Dove nod. "Well, he…likes, well more than likes…..Someone. Guess who?"

"Bianca?" I shook my head. "Well you are out of the question, I know that from N. So that leaves…Me?"

"Yep. That's why I said, "I knew it, I knew it!" Gotta admit it, I did sorta knew it all along."

"Oh. Um...Can you tell me that I…like him too?" Dove said very quietly so Bianca won't hear and go crazy.

"Sure, but I won't tell him directly. I'll just hint it." I assured her, just as Bianca came in.

"Tell who directly? Hint what?" Bianca asked excitingly.

"Um…Nothing, Bianca. It's just that the boys don't know about any about of my strategies other than Blair." I said quickly, hoping Bianca will fall for it.

"Yeah, you do sure have a lot of strategies." Bianca agreed. I let out a mental "Phew!"

"Let's get to bed." We said together. Falling to giggles, we crawled into our dream world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Song Strategy

A Secret Love

This chappie has a mix of song in it too. Like this story has chappies where a song is embedded. The song embedded is Catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson. Oh and people who speak French, I bet you'll laugh at this chapter. I speak French and I know the mistakes, but I did that on purpose. I'll explain at the end.

**Chapter 3: The Song strategy**

~Vera

I woke up to vigorous shaking.

"Hey wake up! Aren't you going to challenge Fantina today?" My eyes opened to see a blurry Dove above me.

"Huh? Oh! What time is it?"

"Near 10 o'clock."

"10?! Man, I'm late!" I scurried out of bed and got ready for the day. Grabbing my bag, I headed out the door. The boys and the other girls were there already and I felt myself get embarrassed since I'm not normally late. Dove and N showed the rest of us where the gym was.

"Better V goes first." Bianca admitted.

"Why me?"

"Because we want you to show Fantina that you are tougher than you look. And that proves that the rest of us are tougher than we look!"

"Fine. I'll go first." I stepped into the gym with the rest of the party. "You guys can watch." They nodded as I walked with my head up to the battle field. Stepping on the Trainer spot, I saw Fantina come and stand in her spot.

"Alors, vous have come!"

"Of course."

"On vas commencer?"

"Oui, Fantina!"

"Ah! You parler Francais as well?"

"Yes. Serperior!" I threw a Poke ball with a blue gleam around it. A capsule with the aroma of nature. Serperior showed itself from the aroma.

"Wonderful!" Fantina set out Duskull. Taking out my Pokedex, I scanned it.

"Alright Serperior! Use growth!" Serperior glowed a green, charging its power. "Now Frenzy Plant!" Roots came shooting out of the ground as an obstacle. A few of them wrapped themselves around Duskull. The smaller Pokemon sent out flames and caught the roots on fire. Quickly pulling back, Serperior dodged the flames and used Solar Beam on my command. Hitting Duskull in the back, (or what I thought was the back!), the light filled the battle field causing me to shield my face. When I could see, Duskull was on the ground, knocked out.

"Yay!" The party and I cheered for Serperior. Next came Haunter, which defeated Serperior.

"Now is the time for strategy!" I yelled, throwing my next Pokemon, which was a Jolteon. Using a multi thunderbolt, it hit Haunter. Tired, but still standing, well floating, Haunter disappeared into thin air.

"Jolteon! Battle strategy CGA!" Hearing my command, Fantina looked confused, but Jolteon wasn't. Using Sand attack, it covered Haunter in sand and attacked with Shockwave.

"Ah! A tough opponent at last!" Fantina cried, returning her Haunter. "Mais, it's not fini yet! Allons-y, Mismagius!" A ghost type Pokémon came out. Tall and looming, it used Scary Face. I couldn't retreat Jolteon without it fainting or knocking out Mismagius. Gritting my teeth, I sent out command after command. A thunderbolt had been reflected to a place near me and a piece of sharp stone, I have no idea how it became that way, hit my cheek. I felt the stinging of blood, but didn't stop.

"Battle strategy FDHD!" I yelled. Jolteon did what it was told to do, but was late and got hit. A powerful shadow ball knocked it out. Returning the fainted Jolteon to its Pokeball, I sent out another Pokémon and kept battling. Each one of them got knocked out except my last one.

(Now go to YouTube and search for Catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson and play it right about here)

"Braviary! Time to fly high!" Braviary is my last hope. "Ready for Song Strategy AB?" Braviary flapped its wings. Feeling more energetic, I started singing my song strategy.

**_I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life_**

Before I planned out song strategies. Each sentence had a move the Pokémon was going to use or a combination of moves. Using quick attack to get closer, Braviary followed the pattern perfectly. Gust was next, to confuse Mismagius. Using aerial ace, Braviary sliced at the cloud of dust giving false directions.

**_Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time_**

Braviary used acrobatics to hit Mismagius while it had the chance, then double team to confuse it again. Dodging the wild attacks from Mismagius, Fantina cried:

"Quoi? Ca is impossible?"

**_Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_**

Using gust again, Braviary created another dust cloud. A wing attack later, Mismagius had fallen down but was still battle ready. Fantina was surprised at the power in my voice.

**_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now_**

Braviary got ready for a Brave bird on my command "I ain't got time for that." and attacked.

**_Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life_**

Braviary kept dodging Mismagius' attacks, while using agility to get faster. We were tiring Mismagius out.

**_Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_**

**_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_**  
**_I ain't got time for that_**  
**_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_**  
**_It's all so simple now_**

Braviary listen to the rhythm in my voice. Mismagius was becoming slower and slower. It seemed like Fantina was a bit blind to the tiredness in her Pokémon. Not until Braviary was five times faster than Mismagius that she cried

"Quoi?! How did this happen?"

**_You helped me see  
the beauty in everything  
_**

Using gust to clear the field from dust, Braviary let Mismagius see itself. Letting out a cry it made a false dive to trick Mismagius to turning in a direction for the next move.

**_Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_**

When Mismagius turned, Braviary hit its back with Peck. With its upped speed, Braviary dodged the shadow ball Mismagius sent.

**_Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_**

Mismagius was getting dizzy. _Perfect. _I thought. _It's the perfect set up. _Braviary used whirl wind to knock down Mismagius to gain some time.

**_Catch my breath_**

**_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_**  
**_I ain't got time for that_**  
**_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_**  
**_It's all so simple now_**  
**_It's all so simple now_**

Braviary waited for Mismagius to get up. While we had the time, Braviary used double team and made copies of itself around the field. Mismagius, taking a lot of energy, used a dark pulse that hit every copy except for three Breviaries.

**_Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
_**_  
__**(Catch my breath)  
**_Letting out a battle cry, two of the remaining Breviaries disappeared. That revealed the real one, and Mismagius flew, or charged through the air, at Braviary who dodged easily.

**_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
(Catch my breath)  
Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now_**

Braviary used gust to daze Mismagius, then charged for Brave Bird. As soon as the dazed ghost type Pokémon showed signs of recovering, Braviary attacked, Brave Bird making its attack even more powerful. Mismagius turned to with a shadow ball ready and used it to try and protect itself with it from Braviary. Brave Bird hit Shadow Ball and a cloud of Smoke appeared. I stared into it, praying that Braviary didn't faint.

"Go V!" Bianca shouted that scared me so much I jumped three feet in the air. That made me think of something.

"Braviary! If you didn't faint, clear the smoke!" I yelled as the smoke got thicker. I heard a thump, and then the smoke cleared. Unfortunately the smoke blew into my eyes. My eyes watered, but I could see two shapes. Both Mismagius and Braviary were up. Then one fell down. I ran onto the field and looked for the two Pokémon. I found them, the one still up looking down upon the fainted one.

"Braviary!" I yelled running over and hugging the Pokémon that didn't faint. Braviary was standing on its talons looking down on Mismagius. It was clear that the Valiant Pokémon was tired and could faint anytime. Slowly it started flapping its wings and clearing the smoke. Braviary raised a wing and touched a feather to my cheek wound. I assured it that I was fine and returned Braviary to its Pokeball.

"Retourne, Mismagius." Fantina said, returning Mismagius. "Très bien. You have earned the Relic badge well. Prenez-le." I walked over and shook hands with Fantina and took the Relic Badge.

"Yes!" I said. "The Relic badge is mine! My first Sinnoh Badge!" A girl came running up to me. She had dark hair going past her shoulders, side bangs, and beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Hi!" she said. "I watched your battle. It was awesome! The way you organized your moves like that! Brilliant! Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Madison. I'm a professor in training! My teacher is Professor Rowan. I believe you just met him?"

"Uh, yes I met him yesterday." I replied. I was slightly stunned by the fact that Madison was a professor in training. She didn't look like a professor. She looked like a regular trainer. "You know experience is always the best way to learn. Why not come with us?"

"That's true. It's how the Pokémon adapted to their habitat." Madison said slowly. "Sure I'll come! I can research for Rowan at the same time!"

Okay, so about those French mistakes with the accents is that my computer doesn't allow French accents and Microsoft word has them, but it takes a while to find the right ones. Also, Fantina uses a mix of French and English. So she's speaking Frenglish, Frenglais, Englench, etc.

See ya in the next chapter! We are introducing new characters.

Until later,

Wind.


End file.
